Truth or Dare: Prison Style
by SuperNeos2
Summary: How can a game of Truth or Dare go in the prison? Well, Carl, Glenn, Beth, and Maggie are about to find out that some games are better to just not be played. CarlxBeth, GlennxMaggie


Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead

AN:** Time for an all new Walking Dead story with the return of Season 4 in three weeks. This came to me last night and now its time for me to sit down and write it. This takes place before the Season 3 finale, so some people are still alive at the moment.**

**I think you all will be happy to know that I got a few more Walking Dead story ideas in mind so I should be updating every so often and I might be branching out from just CarlxBeth to write Daryl, Merle, Rick, and Shane centered stuff. **

**Enjoy**

Truth or Dare: Prison Style

What kind of idea was this?

Maggie had proposed the idea one night when her, Glenn, Carl, and Beth had retrieved some more food out of the prison cafeteria. Glenn had muttered to himself that it got boring around the prison sometimes and that the threat of the Governor only reduced what ever options of entertainment that they had. Maggie had heard him and had proposed the idea to play a game later. A game that had Glenn whining, Beth squealing, and Carl groaning.

Truth or Dare.

A game that they all had played one time or another, except Carl. Glenn had tried to get out of it, saying that he had a really bad history with that game. Carl had to admit that he did laugh when Glenn told them about a time where he was dared to parade around Downtown Atlanta in his underwear and play his guitar in front of a large crowd of people. Glenn said it ended with him being covered in eggs, fruit, and his guitar stolen. He swore to never play again... too bad Maggie threatened him with no sex for a month if he didn't play, which made Glenn cave and reluctantly agree to play the game.

Carl didn't think there would be anytime to play anything with the Governor waiting in Woodbury to strike them when he felt like. He also tried to get out of playing by saying his dad needed him for guard duty. Rick, who had overheard the idea of the game, lied and said that Daryl was taking guard duty and that Carl and the others can take a night off and that Merle and Hershel would fill in the gaps that were there. Carl glared at Rick, who had shrugged back at him with a devious smirk of his own before he left to help the other men with guard duty.

Now Carl found himself on the ground in his cell with Beth, Glenn, and Maggie next to him; a glass bottle that Glenn fished out from a prison garbage bag centered in the middle of them.

Maggie looked over at the small group of people. "Who wants to go first?" Glenn and Carl stayed quiet, both having their own reasons for not wanting to go first. Maggie shook her head disappointingly at the two boys before she turned to her sister. "Why don't you start off Beth?"

Beth nodded, "Okay..." she placed her hand on the glass bottle, twisting her wrist to spin the bottle around. Glenn was chanting in his head to be spared from the torture of being humiliated again like back in Downtown Atlanta. Carl was just hoping if it did land on him that Beth wouldn't ask him anything that might slip out his true feelings for her. He wasn't anywhere near ready to tell her. Even if he was a cold person who could shoot anything at the drop of a hat, he still chickened out and receded into a shell when his feelings for Beth were involved.

The bottle landed on Glenn, causing the Asian boy to groan in dismay.

"At least let me keep my clothes on." He begged, shuttering as the memory of every piece of fruit and eggs hitting him resurfaced in his memory.

"I thought you were playing so you can take your clothes _off_?" Beth laughed at the blush that was surfacing on Glenn's face before she realized he indirectly chosen dare over truth. "I dare you to... call Merle a pussy." It felt weird for her to say a vulgar word like that, but it was the best one to fit the bill of what she wanted Glenn to do. She would pray for forgiveness later.

"He'll kill me!" Glenn's eyes were widened as large as dinner plates. Even if he and Merle despised one another, Glenn still knew better than to call him names like that. He's already beaten him and threw a walker to him while he was strapped to a chair and defenseless, he won't have an issue with killing him.

"Not if you run," Carl offered, knowing that Glenn might very well die right here if he did one thing wrong.

Glenn pulled out his handgun, "I'll be back... maybe... probably not..." he turned to Beth before he set off on his dare. "I'm gonna haunt the shit out of you after he kills me." Glenn gave fair warning before he went on his greatest suicide mission yet, blowing away all of his journeys into Atlanta to get supplies.

Maggie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's actions. "He can be a real drama queen sometimes... Anyway, since he's gonna be gone for a little bit, I'll spin the bottle now." Her plan was about to start if this landed on Carl. She had enough of her sister and Carl avoiding their feelings. This game would help her bring them together before they entered war with the Governor. She was grinning when Carl was the one on the other side of the bottle, "Well, Carl; truth or dare?"

Carl sighed, not stupid enough to pick dare after seeing what Beth sent Glenn to do; and she was the sweet one of the Greene sisters. Maggie might dare him to ballroom dance with a walker. Screw that. "Truth." He answered.

Maggie put on a face that was a mix of seductive and sneaky as she stared at Carl, making sure that one of her eyes can see what her sister's reaction was gonna be. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Beth's face turned red with anger as Carl's face turned bright pink. Maggie knew she had done her job when she saw her sister stare at her with murder in her eyes. Maggie had seen that look on many girls in high school when someone tried to make a move in on their boyfriend. She wasn't like that, but she couldn't pass up an opportunity to poke fun at her sister. Like Glenn, she got bored around here. She wouldn't take Carl's first kiss from him and Beth, but she would have fun with this.

Carl stuttered out his answer, "Ummm... I... guess..." he said with his face lowered to hide his blush. Even if he was crushing on Beth, he couldn't deny that Maggie was really beautiful as well. He wouldn't mind being kissed by her, but he just wished that he had kissed Beth first. He felt her pull his head up, his face probably looking like he had poured a bucket of blood on it, and watched as Maggie pressed her lips to his forehead for a second before she pulled back. He didn't know where the question had come from when she asked, but he hoped Beth asked one just like it.

"I'm going again," Beth almost growled as Maggie retook her seat. Beth didn't spin; she just adjusted the bottle so it was pointing at Maggie. "Go makeout with a walker..."

Maggie smiled innocently, "Sorry, sis, we ain't doing anything involving walkers..." she knew it. Her sister liked Carl, but wasn't doing anything with it for some reason. The elder Greene sister turned to Carl, "Your turn."

Carl felt awkward getting in the middle of the sisters now that Beth's aura had darkened into ice cold levels that made him scared, which was really hard to do nowadays. Carl spun the bottle before it landed on Beth. Carl let a smile on his face. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She responded while still looking at her sister with a glare.

"Why are you mad that Maggie kissed me?" Carl had a strong feeling why she was mad, but wanted to hear it from her mouth; from her lips that he wanted pressed to him instead of Maggie's. Beth's face turned as red as his did when Maggie kissed him. A scream was heard, putting them all on guard. Carl was the one who jumped up. "What the...?"

"He's after me!" Glenn ran back into the cellblock. "He's gonna kill me! He's after me!" he ran into the cell. "Hide me!"

"You call me the pussy, yet you're the one running..." Merle strolled on by, shaking his head disapprovingly towards the Asian. "For shame, Glenn; for shame." He was confused when he looked on inside. "What the hell is this?" His grin that spelled trouble came on his face. "Are you four serious? Playing this when there's someone out there who wants to kill us?" He laughed, belly-aching almost. "Jesus, this is too good."

"Shut up, Merle." Daryl skitted to a halt as he caught up, having started chasing Merle when he saw him walking after Glenn who was running like a man possessed. "Let the kids do what they want. You're supposed to be on guard duty for The Governor or his folks." He grabbed Merle by the shoulder, "Get out of here." Merle shook his head amusingly to the kids before he followed after his brother, sparing Glenn one more glance. "I'll get you, Asian Man. Just you wait..." were his parting words as Glenn sunk to the ground.

"You. Are. Evil." He eyed Beth. "You almost got me killed. Just for that..." he turned the bottle to her. "I'm daring you to kiss the guy you like."

"Huh?" Carl was pulled by Glenn over to Beth, who also had her by the shoulder as the two were touching noses. Carl was so stunned when their lips actually did touch that he couldn't respond when Glenn pulled them away from each other, his face covered in sweat and a strained look of anger on his face. He turned to his girlfriend next. "There. Your plan is done. I'm leaving now." He stormed off, angry that he almost got killed by Merle because of this stupid game. Maggie could threaten him with no sex for a year if he didn't play this game now and he would say 'Whatever' and walk off.

"Plan?" Carl turned to Maggie, who was glaring holes where Glenn stood. "What plan?"

"Yeah? What plan?" Beth asked, still feeling hot under the collar from the kiss.

"You two like each other and I was sick of waiting. It was getting annoying, so I thought this game might work." She shrugged. "Merle and Drama Queen might've sped things up, but hey; it worked... It worked, right?" she eyed them before the two in question turned to one another, smiled and nodded. "Good. Now I gotta go calm down my Drama queen of a boyfriend."

Carl and Beth laughed as Maggie walked off after Glenn, the lightheartedness blocking out the darkness of the threat of The Governor for this split moment.

End of Truth or Dare: Prison Style

Sadly, this might be my last lighthearted Walking Dead story for awhile. I got another one in mind that will be darker and more action-packed. It'll be titled 'Another Road' so keep an eye out for it. It won't be CarlxBeth, but rather a Rick centered story since he's may favorite character.

Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll hopefully see you all in 'Another Road'.


End file.
